Décadas (Hiatus)
by Danae K
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieses que esperar a alguien por una década? [Universo Alterno] [Long-fic]
1. VIII

_**Décadas**_

 _¿Qué harías si tuvieses que esperar a alguien por una década?_

 ** _#Disclaimer:_** _Naruto no me pertenece, sino al genio Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: VIII**

Era una noche fresca. Las nubes color violeta y el cielo comenzando a oscurecer construían un hermoso ambiente, y bajo dicha noche se realizaba una cena en un restaurant muy elegante y sobrio. Al interior del local, se destacaba en particular la mesa de la familia Haruno, la cual estaba muy animada y abarrotada de gente, con el característico cabello de tonos rosas. Adultos mayores, jóvenes, tíos, primos y niños pequeños tomaban lugar en la amplia mesa, compartiendo la reunión familiar que no era muy frecuente en el año.

Dentro de los niños y niñas que se encontraban en el comedor, una de ellas era Haruno Sakura, de ocho años. Con un vestido rosa pastel y botas rojas, la pequeña se sentía aburrida con el ambiente confuso en el que se encontraba. Habían primos y tíos que conocía, pero la mayoría de la gente no recordaba haberla visto en su vida, tanto así que de pronto consideraba más divertido el exterior.

Cuando miró hacia arriba se encontró con un camarero que llevaba los platos hacia la mesa de su familia, y le llamó la atención el hecho de que posea una máscara tapándole la boca. Tenía un aspecto misterioso.

La pequeña no se entretenía tanto mirando al camarero ir y venir entre el tumulto de gente cargando platos y copas. Ella miraba de vez en cuando hacia la puerta de entrada y los ventanales, donde se mostraban las luces de los faroles y de los automóviles. Finalmente sucumbió a su curiosidad y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de entrada, pasando desapercibida ante toda la gente que estaba en el restaurant.

Al salir al frío de la noche le dio un poco de miedo, pero no dejaba de sentir curiosidad de cómo seria la ciudad en la que vive cubierta con el manto de la noche. Dio unos cuantos pasos, alejándose del local de comida donde se encontraban sus padres, y siguió por un callejón.

Caminó y luego dobló hacia la derecha, sin embargo se encontró de frente con la cara del hombre enmascarado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogó el peligris. Ante la sorpresa y la mirada fija del camarero, la niña retrocedió con una expresión asustada.

—Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño. —la expresión del hombre la relajó un poco, ya que por sus ojos arqueados se dejaba una sonrisa a la imaginación. A pesar de que ya estaba más calmada, Sakura era inteligente.

—No sabré si me harás daño hasta que me muestres tu cara. —la mirada de la pelirosa era desafiante y burlona. Sin embargo, el hombre era aún más listo.

—Sakura, si no vienes conmigo de vuelta al restaurant te dejaré aquí sola y tendrás que arreglártelas por tu cuenta. —el ojinegro conservó su sonrisa, ahora con una expresión más de suficiencia. La ojiverde lo pensó un momento y luego soltó un suspiro.

—Bien, pero como tu sabes mi nombre yo quiero saber el tuyo. —al menos en eso le daría el gusto a la pequeña. —Mi nombre es Kakashi.

La niña sonrió, y extendió la mano mirando el rostro del camarero. —Vamos de vuelta.

Y así el hombre tomó la mano de la pelirosa y juntos emprendieron el camino. Sakura hablaba y hablaba, pero Kakashi sólo se ocupaba de escucharla y decir unos cuantos _hm_ en respuesta.

—¡Oye, Kakashi! —gritó irritada.

—¿Qué decías? —el hombre enmascarado fingió interés.

—Te estaba preguntando cómo sabías mi nombre y no me respondías.

—Lo escuché de tu familia. Entre todas las extrañas anécdotas que contaron en la mesa.

La pelirosa forzó una sonrisa. —Sí, mi familia es un poco extraña...

Pronto llegaron al restaurant, donde el pánico reinaba.

—¡Si Sakura no aparece en cinco segundos más, demandaremos este lugar! —gritaba un familiar Haruno, con voz histérica.

—Aquí está.

Todos se voltearon a ver a los recién llegados: el camarero y la niña perdida. La familia de los pelirosas corrieron a abrazar a Sakura, la cual conservaba una expresión aburrida.

—¡¿Dónde habías estado? ¿Estás bien?! —exclamaba la madre de la ojiverde, y otros familiares más también mostraban su preocupación. La niña dirigió su vista hacia el peligris y sonrió, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Así concluyó la velada de los Haruno, con buena comida, emociones diversas y una niña que conoció a un camarero muy singular.

* * *

 _Esta idea me vino de repente al estar camino a mi casa y pasar por una pizzería donde había una niña que salió y nadie se dio cuenta._

 _Este long-fic tendrá menos de 10 capítulos, a menos que se me ocurra algo más para alargarlo y que quede interesante._

 _¿Reviews?_


	2. IX

_**Décadas**_

 _¿Qué pasaría si tuvieses que esperar a alguien una década?_

 ** _#Disclaimer:_** _Naruto no me pertenece, sino al genio Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: IX**

No podía entenderlo.

No podía entender cómo su familia podía ser tan desconsiderada y dejarla sola en la casa. Anoche ella esperó pacientemente el regreso de sus padres, y al final el sueño la venció. Cuando la pequeña Haruno despertó, creyó que su padre y su madre estarían en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno como todas las mañanas. Sin embargo, todo lo que encontró al bajar las escaleras fue la nota de ayer que dejó su madre antes de salir.

A veces, Sakura reflexionaba sobre su familia y llegaba a la conclusión de que todos eran excéntricos y ella, al parecer, era la única persona normal y con criterios.

—No puede ser tan difícil calentar un poco de pan y hervir agua, no? —se dijo a sí misma la pelirosa de nueve años, entrando a la amplia cocina.

Los padres de Sakura eran empresarios, y viajaban mucho por el país y también hacia el extranjero. Por eso mismo, poseían bastante fortuna y la residencia era amplia y espaciosa. La ojiverde no entendía el mundo de los adultos, y era una niña sumamente humilde, que no estaba acostumbrada a ostentar a pesar de la riqueza de sus padres.

Por eso a veces consideraba que la casa era muy grande si sólo viven tres personas, y dos de ellas siempre estan ausentes.

La pequeña se sentó en el comedor y bebió lentamente su té, esperando que el día acabe rápido. Miraba el reloj en la pared y parecía como si estuviese averiado, pues para ella el segundero avanzaba con lentitud.

La mañana estaba fresca, y una vez que terminó su desayuno, Sakura se decidió por ir al jardín y sentarse un rato para avanzar en el libro de medicina que estaba leyendo actualmente. Abrió la gran puerta principal y se sentó en un sillón de mimbre, abriendo el libro y sumergiéndose en el mundo donde sólo existía ella, las enfermedades y las curas.

A pesar de que le apasionaba la medicina, no lograba concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo. Miraba hacia la calle y hacia los autos, los vecinos que pasaban la saludaban, aunque ella sabía que cada vez que la veían adoptaban una expresion extraña.

Su mirada quedó perdida en el asfalto de la calle hasta que otra persona se cruzó en su campo de visión. Alzó la mirada y cuando vio su rostro, reaccionó de inmediato.

—¡Kakashi! —el aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —¿Qué haces en este barrio? ¿Vives aquí?

Se rascó la nuca y sonrió. —¿Me recuerdas?

Sakura pestañeó un par de veces y luego reaccionó. —¡Claro que sí! ¿Quieres pasar?

La pelirosa se levantó de su asiento de inmediato y abrió la reja, esperando a que él pasara. Sin embargo, Kakashi no se movió.

—No quiero molestar a tu familia.

—No te preocupes, no hay nadie en casa. —la mirada de la ojiverde reflejaba muchas cosas. Una de ellas eran las súplicas silenciosas que iban dirigidas al peligris.

—Prefiero solamente sentarme en el jardín. —habló finalmente el de la máscara.

—Hecho, pero me contarás qué hacías aquí en el barrio.

—¿Por qué tus padres no están en casa?

—Porque ellos siempre viajan. Se fueron ayer y los estuve esperando toda la noche, pero aún no vuelven. Me enoja que no se preocupen por dejarme sola en la casa, que es tan grande... ¡no me cambies el tema! ¿Me contarás o no?

Kakashi suspiró. —Supongo que puedo confiar en una niña como tú.

La mirada de la Haruno reflejó estar ofendida. —¡Claro que puedes! Me detuviste cuando salí del restaurant, salvaste mi vida.

Ante tales palabras, algo se movió en el interior del peligris. Sin embargo no le tomó mucha importancia.

—Eres una exagerada, tampoco salvé tu vida. Además eso pasó hace mucho, olvídalo.

—¡Sí salvaste mi vida! —exclamó la pelirosa, luego reconsideró. —O al menos para mi fue algo así...

Esto último lo dijo en un susurro que no llegó a oídos de Kakashi.

—¡Bien! ¿Me contarás o no? —demandó Sakura, con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, bueno... lo haré. Mis padres tenían una casa en este barrio y... ya no están aquí. Yo vengo cada cierto tiempo a darle una limpieza a la casa.

La mirada fija de la ojiverde estaba procesando lo que escuchó, y se mantuvo unos cuantos minutos en silencio.

—¿Tus padres... fallecieron? —recibió una afirmativa como respuesta, la cual temió escuchar. —Lo siento mucho...

—No te preocupes por eso, ya pasó hace mucho. —el peligris puso una mano en la cabeza de la Haruno y sonrió, logrando en parte calmar a la niña.

Sakura sonrió. —¿Te parece si tomamos un té?

Kakashi finalmente aceptó, y juntos ingresaron a la gran casa.

Una vez dentro, la pelirosa hizo que se sentara en la mesa del comedor, por mientras ella preparaba el agua.

—¿Tienes café?

—Sí, pero... no sé cómo prepararlo. —admitió avergonzada.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí. —el ojinegro se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a donde estaba la Haruno. —¿Dónde está?

—En el mueble de arriba. —ella lo miró y luego apuntó hacia donde estaba el mueble. Se dio cuenta que igualmente necesitaba ayuda para alcanzar el tarro de café.

—Ve a sentarte, yo preparo todo.

—¡No! eres mi visita, debo atenderte. —reclamó la ojiverde.

El peligris se movía con gracia en la cocina, sirviendo el agua y echando las cucharadas de café. —¿Cuánta azúcar le echas? —quiso saber él.

—Yo le pongo azúcar, gracias. —no tuvo más remedio que sentarse y dejar que él sirva.

Una vez que Kakashi se sentó, ambos disfrutaron la bebida caliente.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—El 28 de marzo. Fue hace poco. —forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Lo pasaste bien? —interrogó el peligris.

—Sí...

—Estás mintiendo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —la pelirosa se extrañó ante tal afirmación.

—Me di cuenta de tu intento de sonreír. —Kakashi dio en el blanco.

Sakura suspiró. —Tienes razón, no la paso bien con mi familia y no tengo amigos. ¡Pero así estoy bien!

—¿Y yo? ¿No soy tu amigo?

La pequeña Haruno se quedó pensando la respuesta. En realidad para ella era bastante obvio de que ellos sí eran amigos, pero el peligris era bastante mayor que ella y la ojiverde se preguntó si eso era correcto.

Al final, concluyó que si iban a ser amigos, no tenía que importar mucho la edad, no?

—Sí lo eres. De hecho, creo que eres el único amigo que tengo.

La respuesta hizo sonreír al de la máscara.

—Creo que debería irme ya, tus padres podrían llegar. —se levantó y miró el rostro de Sakura.

—¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué no te quedas? —en los ojos de la niña podía verse el rechazo a quedarse sola.

—No creo que sea bueno... otro día nos veremos y te lo explicaré.

Y una vez dicho eso, salió por la puerta y su presencia desapareció de la residencia Haruno.

Ella miró el rastro que había dejado el mayor, suspiró y se volteó cerrando la puerta principal. Se dirigió a la mesa a recoger las tazas y le llamó la atención un papel al lado de la taza que había ocupado Kakashi. Cuando levantó el papel y lo leyó, se sorprendió.

 _"Este es mi número y una copia de la llave de la casa de mis padres, Está en la otra calle: es una casa azul. -K."_

La pequeña se quedó un momento mirando el papel, y luego observó que en la mesa había una llave antigua. Sonrió y siguió con su tarea, guardando el papel y la llave en su bolsillo.

* * *

 _El fic va avanzando de a poco (L)_

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. Kakashi

**_Décadas_**

 _¿Qué harías si tuvieses que esperar a alguien por una década?_

 _ **#Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto no me pertenece, sino al genio Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Kakashi.**

 _"—¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogó el peligris. Ante la sorpresa y la mirada fija del camarero, la niña retrocedió con una expresión asustada._

 _—Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño. —la expresión del hombre la relajó un poco, ya que por sus ojos arqueados se dejaba una sonrisa a la imaginación. A pesar de que ya estaba más calmada, Sakura era inteligente._

 _—No sabré si me harás daño hasta que me muestres tu cara. —la mirada de la pelirosa era desafiante y burlona. Sin embargo, el hombre era aún más listo._

 _—Sakura, si no vienes conmigo de vuelta al restaurant te dejaré aquí sola y tendrás que arreglártelas por tu cuenta. —el ojinegro conservó su sonrisa, ahora con una expresión más de suficiencia. La ojiverde lo pensó un momento y luego soltó un suspiro._

 _—Bien, pero como tu sabes mi nombre yo quiero saber el tuyo. —al menos en eso le daría el gusto a la pequeña. —Mi nombre es Kakashi."_

El tiempo pasó desde ese encuentro, y para Kakashi, era un recuerdo que podía evocar y sonreír ante él. A veces se preguntaba como estará la pequeña Haruno, pero luego le quitaba importancia ya que creía que ella se había olvidado de su existencia.

Se estiró en la cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Al terminar, se vistió y fue, como todos los meses, a la gran casa de sus padres.

Sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de avión cuando él era muy pequeño. Aunque la herida sentimental ya sanó, aún debía encargarse de la residencia de ellos, que se encontraba en un barrio lujoso. Esto se debía a que su padre era doctor y su madre trabajó en una agencia de viajes, y ganaban mucho dinero. Cuando perdieron la vida, el peligris heredó toda la fortuna pero no quizo gastar nada, y salió adelante por sus propios medios.

El ojinegro caminaba con la mirada perdida, hasta que una voz que pronunciaba su nombre lo sacó de su ensoñación.

—¡Kakashi! ¿Qué haces en este barrio? ¿Vives aquí?

Las sorpresas del destino unieron una vez más a Sakura y a Kakashi. Él no se esperaba tal recibimiento por parte de la pequeña; ni siquiera creyó que ella se acordaría. Hablaron por la mañana, acompañados del té y un buen ambiente. El peligris supo entonces que esa niña carecía de una familia presente, y eso no era algo bueno.

Al irse, decidió darle un número de contacto y la copia que él poseía de la llave de la casa de sus padres. Quizás por impulso, quizás fue porque de verdad quizo hacerlo, pero su subconsciente se cuestionó si estaba bien lo que hizo.

Pero como es de costumbre, no le hizo mucho caso a su mente.

Fue, esta vez, a la casa de sus padres y al terminar el aseo, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. Buscó entre los contactos hasta leer _Obito_ en la pantalla.

— _¿Kakashi?_

—Obito, ¿sabes que teníamos planes hoy verdad?

— _¡Claro! Teníamos que ir a... ¿dónde?_

—A la casa de Rin, idiota.

— _¡No me digas así, Bakakashi! Como si se me hubiese olvidado..._

—Pues eso pasó.

— _¡Mentira! A las 4 ¿cierto?_

—Sí, aunque para ti tendría que ser a las 3 para que llegues puntual.

Alcanzó a escuchar los reclamos de su compañero pero cortó el teléfono y emitió una débil sonrisa.

Salió de la casa de sus padres y se encaminó a su propio departamento, ya que faltaba una hora para tener que salir hacia donde vivía Rin. Tenía bastantes cosas que hacer, como leer su preciado _Icha Icha_ y además ducharse y arreglarse.

* * *

—¡Hola! Pasen y pónganse cómodos.

Así recibía la castaña a toda la gente que estaba llegando a su hogar paulatinamente, conforme los minutos pasaban. Se organizó una reunión de amigos que, probablemente, se prolongaría hasta la noche o madrugada y contaría con más personas de las que acordaron ir. Al divisar a Kakashi y a Obito aproximándose, Rin sonrió y los esperó para recibirlos con gran afecto.

—¡Hola! —la chica sonrió ampliamente. —Me alegra que hayas llegado a la hora, Obito.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —al escuchar esto, el peligris soltó una risa burlona, a pesar de la fulminante mirada del moreno.

—Bien, bien. Pasen y pónganse cómodos: están en su casa.

Ambos chicos obedecieron y atravesaron el umbral de la casa de los Nohara. Tendrían un largo día.

Unas horas más tarde, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la fiesta, se encontraba la pequeña Haruno, con un papel al lado izquierdo, un teléfono al lado derecho y un debate en su mente: ¿Llamarlo o no llamarlo?

—Quizás esté ocupado... —las palabras se quedaron flotando mientras Sakura se decidía en contactarse con él o no.

—¡Bien, lo haré! —escogió la opción de llamarlo, y comenzó a marcar el número con las manos temblorosas. Esperó hasta que una voz, difícil de distinguir entre el ruido de fondo, le respondió.

— _¿Quién habla?_

Sakura se quedó en silencio, pero reaccionó.

—¡Kakashi! Soy yo, Sakura.

— _¡Hola! ¿ya regresaron tus padres?_

—Sí, al fin regresaron. _  
_

— _Me alegra escucharlo._

Hubieron unos minutos de silencio donde sólo se escuchaba el sonido de fondo de la fiesta.

— _¿Y por qué me llamaste? ¿Quieres conversar de algo?_

—No, s-sólo quería hablar, pero entiendo si estás ocupado.

— _La verdad es que sí estoy ocupado, pero te puedo llamar cuando esté libre._

—Claro, no te preocupes.

— _Entonces hablamos más tarde, cuídate._

—Adiós.

— _Adiós, Sakura._

Cuando la pelirosa cortó la llamada, respiró profundamente y luego soltó el aire, ya más relajada. En ese momento consideró la idea de tener un celular propio.

* * *

 _Este capítulo me salió algo más corto, pero no me echen la culpa, todo esto es por mi maldita inspiración que no viene cuando la necesito. Espero que les guste y sean pacientes con la próxima actualización. ^^_

 _¿Reviews?_


	4. Paso a paso

_**Décadas**_

 _¿Qué pasaría si tuvieses que esperar a alguien por una década?_

 _ **#Disclaimer**_ **:** _Naruto no me pertenece, sino al genio Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Paso a paso.**

Desde el último encuentro entre nuestros dos personajes, habían pasado unos cuantos meses. Sakura había ido unas cuantas veces a la casa de los padres de Kakashi, y por medio del señor Haruno, la ojiverde tenía su propio teléfono móvil. Así podía llamar al peligris con mayor libertad que hacerlo con el teléfono de su casa.

La pelirosa estaba en clases, mirando una parte indefinida del salón con la vista perdida. Cuando llegó el profesor, escribió la fecha en su cuaderno e iba a comenzar a hacer apuntes de la clase, cuando se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: era el cumpleaños de Kakashi.

La niña quedó asombrada y luego comenzó a planear un regalo para él. Pensó y pensó, pero en ese momento se fijó en que no conocía al ojinegro lo suficiente como para saber su regalo ideal.

Varias ideas pasaron por su cabeza: un objeto moderno, otra máscara... incluso consideró la idea de regalarle otro _libro prohibido_ como le llamaba él, pero no sabría cómo conseguir uno de esos.

Finalmente se decidió con una idea, y la realizaría esa misma tarde.

* * *

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kakashi!

Los compañeros de trabajo y sus únicos amigos, Obito y Rin, se encontraban en el local abrazando a Kakashi y felicitándolo por su vigésimo primer cumpleaños. Ellos prepararon una pequeña fiesta y cerraron el local por el día, para dedicarle este día especial al peligris.

El de la máscara se estaba empezando a cansar un poco de todos los "gracias" que decía. En verdad él estaba esperando a otra persona que lo felicitara por su cumpleaños. No se dio cuenta que su amiga Rin se había apartado de la celebración al ver al peligris con una expresión extraña.

—¿Pasa algo? —la voz retumbó en los oídos de él, pero no quitó la vista del punto indefinido.

— _Hm._

La castaña suspiró sonriente, y agregó antes de irse:

—Espero que la estés pasando bien en tu día.

Las palabras flotaron en el aire, y el ojinegro se quedó pensando en ellas. ¿Estaba teniendo un buen momento, en el que debería ser su mejor día del año? Obviamente no: nunca se sentía completamente feliz luego de la muerte de sus padres, pero nada podía hacer ante eso. Solamente tenia más expectativas de su cumpleaños, y no se cumplieron.

O hasta ahora.

— _¿Kakashi?_ —una voz temblorosa resonó en el teléfono del nombrado.

—Hola, Sakura.

— _¿Estás libre en media hora?_ —ese temblor y nerviosismo en su voz no era algo molesto para él.

—Claro, ¿dónde nos vemos?

Al otro lado de la línea no se escuchó más que silencio.

— _¿P-puede ser... en la casa de tus padres?_

—Ahí estaré.

Al terminar la llamada, el peligris se levantó rapidamente de su asiento, y sin darle explicaciones a nadie, salió del restaurant rumbo hacia la casa de sus padres.

* * *

La niña de ojos verdes al fin había terminado todos los preparativos de la sorpresa para Kakashi. Sonrió satisfecha de sí misma y por el hecho de que sus padres hayan tenido que viajar nuevamente ese día. Una vez terminada la sorpresa, subió a su habitación para arreglarse. Se vistió con su mejor vestido: uno rosa con detalles blancos y de encaje, calzó sus sandalias blancas y se abrigó con un chaleco delgado y claro. Ella no usaba maquillaje, a diferencia de otras niñas de su edad. Consideraba que era algo muy superficial y que no iba a su estilo. Se tomó el flequillo con un moño blanco y estaba lista para ir hacia donde la estaba esperando el peligris.

Al salir al frío de la noche, se dio cuenta de que quizás tuvo que haberse abrigado más, pero ya no había tiempo para devolverse, puesto que si lo hacía, no creía ser capaz de salir otra vez. Caminó hasta la grande e imponente casa, y cuando metió la llave y empujó la puerta, Kakashi se hallaba ahí, tan misterioso como siempre.

Los dos se miraron, expectantes y con el corazón galopando. Esperando quién se mueve primero; quién articula la primera palabra. Había una guerra de miradas sin clemencia.

Finalmente, él dio el primer paso.

—Te ves muy linda.

El sonrojo no fue desapercibido para el peligris, y con un movimiento hizo pasar a la ojiverde.

—¿Qué es eso? —Kakashi apuntó hacia la caja que tenía Sakura en las manos. Ella la apoyó en la mesita de centro.

—Es tu regalo de cumpleaños. —la pelirosa se sentó en el amplio sofá y sonrió, con un gesto dedicado solamente para él. —Ábrelo.

Kakashi destapó rápidamente la caja, donde el contenido era un pequeño pastel hecho a mano por la Haruno. Los ojos del peligris brillaron por un momento, pero pronto volvió a su postura estoica.

—¿Lo hiciste tú?

—Sí, no es mucho pero espero que te guste. —miró hacia otro lado, pero lo que escuchó le hizo sonreír con alivio.

—Me encanta.

La ojiverde traía una pequeña vela consigo, y cuando la prendió, comenzó a cantar el cumpleaños feliz al de la máscara. Sakura se moría de vergüenza cantando, pero si era por él, podría hacerlo.

—Cierra los ojos y pide tres deseos.

Él cerró los ojos, y demoró un momento hasta que los abrió nuevamente y apagó la vela, sumiendo el ambiente en oscuridad y el sonido leve de los aplausos de la muchacha. Encendieron la luz y sirvieron los trozos de pastel, comiendo en un silencio algo incómodo.

—Este pastel está delicioso. —Sakura sonrió ante el cumplido, y siguió comiendo en silencio. Pronto comenzó a sentir ciertos escalofríos; al final habría sido buena idea devolverse a buscar un abrigo más grueso.

—¿Tienes frío? —dejó el plato en la mesita y se sacó la chaqueta para dejarla sobre los hombros de la pelirosa. Ella protestó pero Kakashi era más listo.

—No me mientas, sabes que tienes frío.

Estar sentada ahí, alrededor de una nube imaginaria con el perfume del ojinegro, la hacía sentirse cómoda y somnolienta. Pronto sus párpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados, y en menos de unos minutos se sumió en un relajante sueño.

* * *

 _Siento que me demoré mil años en actualizar, pero pido perdón por el retraso y gracias por esperar. He aquí lo que quedó de mi cerebro luego de la entrada a clases._

 _¿Reviews?_


	5. Problemas

**_Décadas_**

 _¿Qué harías si tuvieses que esperar a alguien por una década?_

 _ **#Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto no me pertenece, sino al genio Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Problemas.**

Una voz la llamaba, pero le era difícil distinguirla ya que habían otras personas que le susurraban. Los sonidos estaban amortiguados y no lograba escucharlos con claridad, sin embargo la voz principal era la de un hombre y éste conocía su nombre

—Sakura.

Pronto, la nombrada se dio cuenta que la voz del sueño era bastante real, y era de cierto hombre que poseía una máscara y la miraba curioso.

—Buenos días.

Al escuchar estas dos palabras, la cara de la pelirosa pasó de somnolienta a sorprendida. Recién cayó en cuenta que se había dormido en la casa de los padres del peligris. Lo primero que atinó a hacer fue mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta que estaba en una cama y no en el amplio sillón del living donde habían comido pastel. Luego de aceptar que Kakashi tuvo que haberla cargado hasta la cama, lo único que pudo hacer fue taparse hasta las orejas y sufrir en privado la vergüenza.

—No me di cuenta, lo siento. —la voz vagamente podía distinguirse a través de las sábanas, pero aún así el ojinegro pudo escucharla perfectamente. El gesto le causó ternura.

—No te preocupes. ¿Tienes hambre?

La ojiverde no entendía cómo él podía actuar tan normalmente luego de lo que pasó. ¿Acaso ella era la única que le sorprendía el hecho de dormir en otra casa? ¿O quizás para él no era novedoso y dormía usualmente con otras mujeres? Eran demasiados pensamientos pasando por su cabeza, y cada uno peor que el anterior. Lo único que pudo distraerla fue el sonido de su estómago indicando la ausencia de alimento. No hizo más que avergonzar a la Haruno.

—Te espero abajo. Dúchate y tómate tu tiempo.

Y dicho esto, Kakashi salió de la habitación y el espacio se sumió en un silencio, sólo siendo interrumpido por las pisadas lejanas del ojinegro. Sakura pestañeó un par de veces y luego dio vueltas por la cama, al fin tomándole el peso a lo que hizo y lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Acaso dijo que se duchara? ¿Cómo, si no tenía ropa de recambio?

Las dudas rápidamente se esfumaron de su mente, ya que al mirar al lado izquierdo de la cama, se encontró con un vestido azul marino, calcetines y todo el conjunto de ropa, listo para llegar y usarlo. Otra vez volvieron las preguntas a su cabeza; la pelirosa estaba cada vez más confundida.

Haciendo caso a lo dicho por el mayor, se levantó de la cama y agarró la ropa, saliendo rumbo al baño. Pudo distinguirlo porque la puerta se mantuvo abierta. Entró y se dio una ducha rápida, pero al terminar se vio envuelta en un gran dilema. ¿De dónde había sacado Kakashi la ropa interior, que misteriosamente le quedaba a la perfección?

A esas alturas, la pelirosa se resignó ante sus dudas, y dejó llevarse por la corriente. Se vistió y bajó las escaleras, posando su vista en el peligris y su taza de café en mano.

—Te queda bien ese vestido. —Sakura tomó aire.

—¿Se puede saber de dónde conseguiste la ropa interior y por qué me queda perfecta?

—La conseguí de una tienda, y te quedan por simple intuición.

La pelirosa soltó el aire lentamente, entre avergonzada y extrañada.

—Ven, come algo. ¿Quieres un té?

La pequeña Haruno se debatía entre aceptar su invitación o disculparse e irse a casa. No sabía lo que pasaba y estaba un tanto confundida ante la situación. Prefirió irse y no molestar al peligris.

—Mejor me voy a casa, te he causado problemas. —miró hacia abajo, esperando que la dejara ir pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso la convenció de que desayunara con él y luego podía irse a casa.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, gracias. —estaba avergonzada y tomaba su té en silencio. Procuró hacerlo rápido y salir de ahí cuanto antes. Dejó la taza en el platillo y se levantó.

—Debo irme, mis padres podrían estar preocupados. —decidió inventar eso, ya que sus padres aún no volvían de su viaje. Vio en Kakashi un brillo extraño en sus ojos, pero rápidamente lo ocultó.

—Está bien, anda con cuidado.

—Gracias por la ropa. —Y dicho esto, la pelirosa se encaminó hacia la puerta y desapareció por el umbral. Una vez fuera, suspiró hondo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar, no le sorprendio el ambiente silencioso del interior de su hogar, sin embargo ese silencio se interrumpió por voces lejanas, provenientes de la sala de estar. Caminó y cuando se asomó por la puerta, vio su peor pesadilla.

Sus padres habían vuelto de su viaje más temprano de lo habitual, y estaban cada uno con un teléfono celular en mano, su madre contactándose con la policía y su padre dejando mensajes en el móvil de Sakura. La ojiverde pronto se acordó de su celular, y abrió su bolso rápidamente, pero al sacarlo, se resbaló de las manos y terminó en el piso haciendo un estruendo.

Pronto, los señores Haruno se voltearon y posaron su vista sorprendida en la pequeña.

—Tenemos que hablar, jovencita. —el tono de su madre no le gustó en absoluto, y supo ahí que estaba perdida.

* * *

—Obito, tengo un problema.

Horas más tarde, el peligris y el moreno se ubicaban en un restaurant de comida rápida, y Obito comía su hamburguesa animado. Kakashi sólo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana con la vista perdida.

—¿Qué tienes? Es raro verte así.

—Creo que me gusta alguien. —el Uchiha casi se atora al escuchar eso. Lo miró con la boca abierta, y un poco de comida se asomaba dentro. _"Desagradable"_ pensó el peligris.

—¡Al fin dejas de ser una piedra! Ahora debes decirme quien es, y no me vengas con que es Rin, porque ya sabes.

—Ése es el problema. —el moreno otra vez se atoró, esta vez con la gaseosa. —No es Rin, tranquilo.

—¡No me asustes así! Ya dime quién es.

—Es... una chica. —Obito fulminó con la mirada a su amigo, pero él prosiguió. —El problema es que es menor que yo.

—¡Bah! Pero qué importa eso, ya sabes que las mujeres son más maduras que su propia edad. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Hatake suspiró. —Nueve.

Se formó el silencio, y luego comenzó el griterío del Uchiha.

—¡¿En qué estás pensando, Bakakashi?! ¡Cómo te puede gustar alguien de esa edad! Son prácticamente doce años de diferencia. ¿Tienes idea de eso?

—Baja la voz, imbécil. No me gusta, sólo la conocí y me agradó. Es todo.

—Tonto, me acabas de decir que te gustaba una chica, pero ella no es eso. ¡Es una niña!

—¿Puedes bajar la voz de una vez? —Obito miró molesto al peligris, y sobre todo preocupado.

—Estás loco, Hatake. —Y dicho esto, el moreno volvió a su hamburguesa.

* * *

 _Como el fic iba un poco lento, le agregué algo de acción :D_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
